According To Bella
by Twilightgirl141
Summary: Bella's mom send Bella off to Forks to live with her parents, Bella never has cared about the rules and is not about to start now, She wants to die b4 she is 18 and plans to kill herself based on the movie according to Greta full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

According to Bella.

Summery :

Based on the movie According to Greta.

Bella's dad killed himself when she was five, Her mom is on her what 9th marriage and she doesn't seem to care about Bella, So she ships Bella off so she can try to save her Marriage. Bella is upset and doesn't want to live in Forks WA, and ever since seeing her Dad kill himself Bella has to been planing her own death, making up lists of how to die and things she wants to do before she does. But while working Bella meets Edward can he save her from herself, or will he wind up as one of the things Bella can cross of her list.

**AN:**

**I already have the WHOLE story in my head I just need to write it down also if you haven't see the Movie according to Greta Go watch it, it is a great movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV.

June 21st exile to siberia…. I mean Washington.

Is there really even a difference? I cant tell.

isn't siberia the place they send you to die?

And from my experience Fork's isn't that much different.

I think the medium age is 85, with a life expectancy of uh 86.

Sounds about right to me.

Thanks mom.

Thank you for buying me a one way ticket to hell.

I mean Gramp's and Gran's musilenum, where it always smell's like desiccated socks.

Ugh, I am sure there happy about it to, it will just be one great summer of chinese torture for all of us.

Who care's anyway?

Nobody.

Actually, maybe Fork's is the perfect place for me.

In fact when I get off this bus I should just walk over to the pier and jump.

End it all, Before it even starts.

Goodbye world.

Goodbye Washington.

The truth is, if I wasn't around, it would solve every one's problems.

Mom could really focus on saving marriage number nine.

And my grandmother could spend her whole summer making those sea shell things.

And Gramp's could finish up that boat of his.

Yea, Gran's defiantly wouldn't care if I wasn't around.

I swear she has some serious anxiety issues, maybe I should give her some of my pill's.

That's what I should do, make it easy on everyone.

If I was not here, there lives would be better.

There is only one person who might actually care.

But Dad isn't around anymore.

As we drove on the guy next to me was snoring so loud, So I got an idea.

I ripped off I little piece of his news paper and stuck it in his mouth hanging wide open snoring.

I shook my head in disgust.

As the bus turned of the exit to Fork's the guy woke up coughing and spitting up.

I had to turn my head for a second to hide my smile.

He looked at me so I nodded my head in symphony.

"Busses suck huh?"

The bus pulled up the the fork's stop.

Great.

"HELLO WASHINGTON" I yelled in my head as I stepped off the bus.

Good times.

"Hello sweetie."

I looked up but my eye's had to adjust.

"How nice to see you Bella" My grandmother said with a smile.

"Gramp's, Gran's" I said while nodding my head.

"Hi" I said.

"You folk's don't look so bad all thing's considered.

"Hello to you to Bella" My Grandmother said.

"Yeah Yeah Hello Hello. We all know why I'm here. NO need to act thrilled about it" I said while walking a few steps.

We la hopped in the grandparent car, something old I don't know what it is, and drove through the town the the house.

I looked around with my face crumpled in disgust.

"We are glad to have you here honey, we really are" My gramp's said.

"Yeah well, I didn't really plan and spending my summer in Washington in what might as well be a nursing home" I replied.

Just as we passed some old people playing shuffle bored.

"Well I guess you glad to be out of school for the summer right" He said trying to talk again.

"If I cared one microbe about school, I guess Yeah it would be some kind of relief"

"Well your mother said you where on the honor roll all year. thats terrific you should be proud of yourself. You'll get into a good collage" He said.

"I'm not going to collage"

"Of course your going to collage" my grandmother said speaking for the first time since the bus station.

"The fact is, I'm going to kill myself before I turn eighteen, so that doesn't really leave much time for an undergraduate degree". I told them.

I assume you know a joke is suppose to be funny" she said.

"Its not a joke" I told them.

My grandparents shared a look.

"See I have been making this list of all the different ways you can die"

"Self immolation, falling from a great height, I don't know about electrocution, I hear your heart really cook's and you puke up your melted gut's" I said.

"Alright Bella just stop, just stop right now" she said.

"Well at the same time I've been making this list of things I wanna do before I die, for instance I wanna eat a bug, just to say that I did."

"Uh I wanna get in a fist fight with a grown man. Don't ask, I wanna learn how to really paint, and maybe get a tattoo. anyway as soon as I choose my method of death, I am gonna cross as much as I can off this list and commit some kind of grizzly suicide. WALA" I said with a smile.

"You wont have Bella to kick around anymore" I told them with a frown.

My grandparent didn't say anything the rest of the drive.

We pulled up to there house and I got out, I saw the neighbor outside with her ugly little rat of a dog and she has a HUGE nose, this should be fun. I thought while getting an idea

**AN **

**OK what do you think I couldn't pick where to stop so I just ended it there for now, Hit or miss like or dislike I think I should change to rating don't you?**

**Well up my ego or tear it down, if its good i wanna know ifs its bad I wanna know.**

**Most of it is the lines they use in the movie but here and there I add my own stuff in.**


	3. NOTHING LIKE MY MOTHER

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight or According to Greata.

BOPV.

"Well look who it is, You certainly have grown up to be quite a pretty young lady, Under all that make up" The Nosey woman said.

"Ms Watchteske (I know know if I spelled that right) Same nosey old bag" I told her.

"What, Whats that?" she asked while reaching for her hearing aid.

"I said isn't this heat a drag?" Even though there is no heat in this place.

"A Drag" She asked.

I Nodded

"Hey did you hear about the huge hunk of space junk that landed in some old lady's home, Just about a month ago Right here in Fork's".

"Fork's" She asked me.

I mean the universe is just loaded with things that we've left up there" I whispered.

"What" She asked while turning up her hearing aid.

"then all asudden" I whispered

"BAM"

"Whao" She Jumped from the loudness of my voice.

"Instetnly vaporized" I said while shaking my head.

Her ugly dog barked while she just gave me a smile kinda thing full of disappointment shaking her head.

I walked into the house and stood in the door way for a minute before Gramp's came.

"I left your things up stairs honey" He said giving me a thumbs up.

I looked around the house full of old people stuff, I went up stair to my room and saw those ugly hand made dog thingie's and a hideous lamp.

My suit case was on the bed so I set to putting my stuff away, I took out my journals and looked for a hiding spot, not much to pick from so I stuck them under the top mattress.

I heard a tea kettle, and heard my grandparents talking in the kitchen so I went over the the vent.

"I'm trying not to be judge mental Joe, but she's a handful" I hear Gran's say.

"Oh Catharine, it's only for 3 month's, summer will be over before you know it."My grandfather told her.

"You don't think she's serious do you?" he asked Gran's.

"No I just think she is being dramatic, trying to push are button's."

"Hmm, Ya know who she remind's be of at that age"? He asked her.

"Renee" She said.

I flew up hitting my head on the table.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY MOTHER, NOTHING" I yelled mad slammed the vent closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Twilight.

*the next day*

We all sat awkwardly at the table eating lunch in complete silence , me with one foot up on my chair, You could hear the clock ticking and every chew anyone made.

Finally I broke the silence.

"Hey Gramp's can I borrow a twenty?"

He reached to get his wallet.

"MMMM" My grandmother said.

"Bella, We have rules in this house, I assume your mother told you about them" She said.

"Yea I'm sure she did, I'm also sure I wasn't paying attention." I said while picking up my glass then setting it back on the table.

"Oh well, then listen to me, Now you can have a very nice summer here, but it wont be without suture and supervision." She reached over and put my glass on the coaster

"Now If you wanna have spending money, your gonna have to get a job, And there will be a ten pm curfew, And your not permitted bend town lines,especially not to asbury park, that's no place for you. So does all of that sound fair to you"? She asked.

*silence*

I snored.

"Let me tell ay how this work's, I go where I want, when I want, with whom I want, and I don't come home until I want to. Now that's how it works and Renee's, so if you gotta a problem with take it up with her, she's the one who dumped me on you tow anyway. Lets just do each other a favor and stay out of each other way and summer will be over before you know it". I told them.

"Deal" I asked.

*silence*

"Deal" I said.

I was sitting on the porch swinging the swing when my grandfather came out of the house with a Fire cracker ice cream.

"MMM" He said while sitting next to me.

"where'd you get that" I asked.

He handed me one.

"Oh yea"

"What's that thing get" I asked nodding to the car.

"90 yards to a gallon?"

"Only on a steep down grid" He told me while making a hill with his hand.

"can I borrow it"?

"MM I heard what happened when you went down to get your drivers license"

"That DMV guy was emotionally unstable ok, it was not my driving that made him cry"

He laughed.

"I'm serious"

"OK we'll see what your mother think's" He said.

"LIke she thinks, I swear she hold the record for the most blond think's that string theory has something to do with macramé, this is the same woman that give's me advice on boys, He husband's are in and out so fast even I cant keep track, What is this husband humber 9"

"Three, and you cant drive alone without a license, its against the law." My grandmother said walking out to the porch.

"Whats the worst that gonna happen Gran's? I die"?

"No the worst thing is that you take somebody with you when you die"


	5. Chapter 5

When I was little I used to wonder why my mom left Fork's but I know now.

No wonder she left this place when she was seventeen its so Passé , I'll make her pay for this torchere when I get home. I wrote in my diary.

I looked up and saw some smelly old boxes coved in dust and dirt in a corner

That is if I make it home. I wrote.

I looked at the boxes again and got off the bed to look through them.

I found a green fishing box with old post cards and a picture.

Oh its a picture of Gran's

Ok I'll give it to her Gran's looked pretty.

I stuck the picture along with some postcards n my diary and stretched the blue rubber bands around it the bands making that snapping sound.

I closed the green box and sighed.

In my little treasure hunt I found some old hats, old shoes and more pictures.

And a green dress that same one Gran's was wearing in the picture I saw.

I unfolded the dress and held it up to me at the mirror.

I came running down the stairs in the green dress tossed my diary on the coffee table and opened up the Tv center to find a very old tav and flopped on the couch.

I turned on the Tv with the remote.

Static.

I changed the channel

Static.

I kept changing the channel all I was getting is static.

I frowned.

I changed the channel again STATIC.

I sighed.

I got up to look for my grandparents.

I walked into the kitchen hearing my gran's stupid sea shell things all the way to find Gran's working on more sea shell things.

I leaned against the doorway.

"Can I help you" She asked barley looking up.

"Oh there's something marjory wrong with the cable, I think you might wanna call night of fire under someones ass" I told her.

"We don't have cable" she told me.

"wait say that again"

" I said we don't have--" she looked up

"What are you wearing, Oh look at you" she said.

"How do you survive with out cable" I asked.

"Oh yea it really tough Bella, sometimes we cry ourselves to sleep at night"

"You know you can alway rent video tapes"

"Video tapes, Come on who lives like this" I asked.

"Oh stop the historomics Isabella for goodness sakes, there's so much to do around here, there's the whole ocean right there, take my bicycle ride along the boardwalk , then you wont have time for TV".

"So you want me to sacrifice Realty tv for Purely and pureicly experiences" I asked.

"Yea That's my recommendation"

"Fine."

I stomped out and slammed the front door closed.

I walk along the side walks all having american flags on the porch's

I walking into town and to the ocean and looked trough those binocular's while the wind was blowing at me I looked along the ocean I looked at the ocean I looked at a sign that said DO NOT JUMP OR DIVE FROM PIER.

I walked into the ocean and dived down while holding my wrist that held my diary up out of the water .

They say that Drown and freezing to death are the nicest ways to die euphoric even I wonder how they would know that.

I walked along the boardwalk and stopped and a restaurant with a sign outside saying HELP WANTED.

"Well the way I see it, what does experience have to do with anything, I mean I've been served by a thousand waitresses and the job just doesn't seem that tough, I'm sure it has its nuance's just like everything else, but I'll figure it out " I told the boss.

"your soaking wet" He said.

"Aw come on Lou, I'd say the wet t-shirt look defiantly trumps experience" the bar tender said.

"has he had all his shots" I asked

"let me get you an application" He said.

"What the hell for its a yes or no deaccession" I told him.

"Not really, its its" He stumbled.

"Hey" said one of the workers

"Lou give her the job you gonna give it to her anyway its.." He said.

"zip it Edward"" lou said.

"See here's how it work's you ask him somethings he pretends that you want it, He cant so no to nobody so you got the job don't even worry about it" Edward said..

"I don't need your help" I told him.

"Oh I'm not trying to help you hell I don't even know you I'm just trying to help my boy over here, one more night thats he's short handed, he's gonna develop allying ay know its gonna be problematic for all of us"" Edward said.

"Get back to the dungeon you" Lou told him.

"m just saying man Im just saying" Edward said while holding up his hands in surrender.

"I can start tomorrow, would you like me here at four o'clock?" I asked

Or how about lunch, then I can learn everything ay know it'll be all good"

"Uh uh Na No" he stumbled.

"Great see ay then" I told him then got up and walked out

"Kay That girl is trouble" I heard Edward say.

" I think I just hired her" Lou said.


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Ok I feel bad I ment to update this story every week and its been like a month.

But I'm updating now that means something right?

BPOV

I walked up to the house hearing my grand parent talking and sitting on the rocking chair's I was surprised.

"Oh my god, you guys are still awake. You do relies its past nine right?" I asked them.

"You relies you missed dinner" She scolded.

I gave a small smile.

"Hey what happened to my dress?" She asked me giving my a frown.

"Oh. I went swimming. California doesn't use that ocean as a toilet do they?" I asked while pointing in the direction of the sea.

"Is my hair starting to turn green"? I asked.

"Bella, I really don't mind you wearing my dress. I do min you going swimming in it, and would you take it off please" She said.

"Bella your mother called, you where suppose to let her know you got down here all right" My grandfather told me.

"Well, did you tell her I was still alive?"

"Well why don't you tell her, there's a phone on the piano" Grandma told me.

I sighed.

"You taking that" She asked my granddad they where playing cards.

"yes yea your in deep trouble now" He told her.

"Its me" I said into the phone while playing with the old key's of the piano the had browned from old age.

"What do you want"? I asked.

"I see you survived the bus trip after all" My mom said.

"I would have rathered faired across the river Stix.

"Your gran's told me about your little to die list, you really shouldn't scare her like that. She doesn't know you well enough to understand" She said.

I played with the phone cord.

"How's my old room, Does she still have her sea shells every where?" You could hear the smile in the voice.

"Its a shell hole mom" I said with a big frown on my face.

"Why are you doing this to me" I said close to tears now.

"You know why, we've deceased this. I am trying to save my marriage." She said.

"You would have better luck trying to save the polar ice caps mom" I said the tears about to come.

"Why is it that your marriage only works when I'm not there"? I asked the tears falling now.

"Sweetie" She said.

I played with the cord again.

"Bella I know this is tough but try to make the best of it." She told me

I played with the key's again.

"take as much time as you need ok Renee. Sort things out shuffle then together, Do whatever the hell you need to do to try and save THIS marriage. I'm here and I'm fine. Don't even worry about me FINE" I yelled. and hinge up.

I didn't hear my grandmother come in until I looked up and she was looking at me with a expression of worry.

I looked back with what I'm sure was a sad expression feeling more vulnerable then ever.

If dad where alive, he'd let me drive that car, we would do stuff. like paint.

Maybe I'd be friends with the kid down the street. Mom and him would argue about petunias instead of money.

If dad where alive, he'd teach my how to play the guitar.

If dad where alive.

If dad where alive.

I thought while bruiting my teeth rather rough, it was starting to hurt.

I got out one of my pill's and a glass of water. took a sip of water and was about to take the pill but I decided not to and slammed the glass down and tosses the pill in the toilet.

I stormed off to bed.


End file.
